I Will Survive
by ultranaff
Summary: Samantha Manson is entering some difficult times in her life. Rated teen for sexual content and coarse language.
1. hard times

I Will Survive

Disclaimer : I don't own Danny Phantom

Samantha Manson gazed up at the clock before her. It was only 10 in the morning and she wanted to go home. Stuck in homeroom the teacher babbled on about Shakespeare, an overrated author in her opinion, especially since they have been focused on it for the past three months. She unfolded a piece of paper from her satchel, it had a cartoon of Shakespeare kissing the English teacher. She couldn't help but chuckle at the drawing Danny slipped in her bag this morning.

"Ms. Manson, and WHAT is so funny?" roared the lecturer in an over exaggerated English accent. It was clearly faked.

"Nothing sir." She mumbled slipping the illustration between her legs.

He cocked a brow, "we are not amused, give me that note."

"What note?"

"The one between your thighs." The whole class broke into a fit of laughter and Paulina and her friend's whispered _whore_. Sam wanted to disappear.

Reluctantly she handed it over and his face grew into a reddish tint, "How dare you." He yelled and tore it up, "You find this amusing? Is this what we consider humor?"

"No sir."

But he was too wrapped up in his authority to listen. "Go to the office immediately." Her mouth dropped at the injustice of it all. "But sir-"

"I said IMMEDIATELY!"

Angrily, she slung her bag over her slim shoulders and exited the room, giggles following her until the slam of the door. "I hate school I hate school"

Dash Baxter appeared from the other end of the hallway, playing catch with a football with a fellow teamate. Sam hoped they wouldn't notice her but Dash caught her face and threw a cruel smile, "Hey LOSER"

"Hi…" she replied wearily.

"hey don't think that just because you kissed me you think we have a thing or anything." Obviously he was referring to the ember incident.

"Trust me Dash, theres nothing I want less."

"Good, because you're a LOSER" They laughed and high fived each other. The other boy, just as buff with darker hair and features smirked at her "Hey Sam, whats goin on baby?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep walking but he stopped her with a massive hand. "Why don't you talk to me?"

Unaware of what to say that would allow them to let her go, she just shrugged.

His dark eyes traveled her small but luscious looking body and he licked his lips, 'we could get you out of those goth clothes and into something a lot nicer and tighter"

"I've gotta go."

"Sure, but I want a kiss first."

They couldn't make her, could they? She tried to walk away but he pulled her close, "Hey, I thought you were easy."

"Yea, she kissed me!" nodded Dash

"Come on," he pulled her so close that they were rubbing against each other and he kissed her on the mouth.nausea swept over her and she wanted to scream.

"Whatever, this ones dead." He snapped, after letting go and tossing her to the ground

"She looks like it anyway." They high fived each other again and got on their way. Sam didn't know how to feel, but the fury was welling up.

If only there was a way to escape all this, like Danny could by just flying away. She was sick of the daily torments anddifficult struggle to maintainher uniqueness and being happy. Itching her hair with frustration, the girls who passed by sneered. "Ew fleas, wash yourself babe."

Any day she would snap.

"So Samantha, I understand you're having problems at school."

She lay back in the rigid wooden chair in the principals office as he lay back in his leather bound one.

She stayed silent, merely staring at the man before through narrow violet eyes. No one understood her. No one.

"Well…" he shuffled through some papers, "your English teacher says you were mocking him during a lecture, does this sound familiar?"

Gripped with anger she didn't know how to respond.

"I see you're feeling a bit guilty about your behavior."

Her teeth grinded together.

"I also understand you're not getting along very well with the other pupils, there have been some reports of you harassing them. I've tried to call your parents but no one ever picks up, where are they?"

She glared at the floor, a strange mixture of emotions circling through her like a tidlewave.

"I asked you a question Ms. Manson." He repeated, getting a bit gruff, "where are you parents, do they know of your behavior? We need to get some answers out of you young lady otherwise there will be trouble."

The bell rang, "Ok well be on your way but don't you think you're getting out of here so fast, I will summon you again by the end of tomorrow."

She stormed out, the bag slamming against her pale legs angrily. The hallways were beginning to fill up with students ready to consume the stewed up meat. The thought made Sam a bit dizzy, or maybe it was the lack of food in her own stomach. Last night was a quiet one in her home, just like many nights for her. Her mother was in Brazil and her dad in Portugal, not on speaking terms and only occasionally speaking to her. All alone in that big house and running out of money for food she forgets to eat.

The cafeteria itself was crowded with animal-like children fighting for a place in the line. Wearily, she found her way to Danny and Tucker, who were devouring leftover meatloaf. "Hey Sam!" greeted Danny cheerfully

"Hi." She dumped her stuff on the table, causing their plates to bounce.

"geez sam!" snapped tucker, "you nearly got my lunch all over me."

"Well the meat is going in you or on you, doesn't make much difference."

"Oh don't start," he took a bite out of his meatloaf indignantly, "I'm sick of your vegetarian animal rights charade."

"It's not a charade!"

Danny waved a soothing hand, but the annoyance was evident in his features. "Calm down kids."

"Whatever." She mumbled, reaching for her lunch and remembering that she didn't pack anything. "Dammit."

"What?"

"Nothing.. my lunch-" But they weren't listening at all because Paulina just walked by flaunting her curves and curled black hair. "Paulina…" they said dreamily. Sam couldn't take this, "Are you kidding me? You're still into that… that… SKANK!"

"Woah sam, calm down."

"Sorry." She bit her lip, trying to kill the emotion that forcing her to the brink of collapse. Just ignore it, just ignore it.

Chap 2 will be up soon.


	2. an intriguing new boy

Chapter 2

* * *

December rolled by and the weather became cold and gloomy, echoing the feelings of Sam's spirit. Besides ghost fighting and fighting with everyone else around her, there seemed to be nothing else going for her.

Sam gazed at the arcade with disinterest. They decided to go to the mall after school, and the boys ran to where the shiny lights were, wasting their quarters and winning tickets for cheap objects that could be found at the bottom of a pool. She walked to the food court with a huff.

"I'm so starving!"

"Well we've got everything your black little heart desires." She looked up at the Deli counter and a tall, dark haired boy in goth attire was smirking back at her. His hair was gelled straight down into spikes and hid half of his handsome face, his neck trapped in a spike collar, Sam blinked in surprise.

"d-do you have any veggie burgers?"

"Why yes. A perfect substitute for processed cow those kids at burger king are shoving down their throat." He said, pulling out two pieces of bread.

Her face glowed with glee, finally someone with some selfless believes. All her confidence returned to her and she saw the nametag on his apron said Bruce.

"It's disgusting. It's just a way for the industry to package the basic necessity of food into inorganic health risks."

Bruce shook his head with a grunt, bringing Sam in view of his nose ring. "I'm so glad you feel the same way, and you are…?"

"Sam!" yelled Danny from the arcade, Tucker beside him, eagerly fumbling the pinball machine and screaming in joy every time he snagged a point. Danny stepped aside, "Wanna go catch the movie now?"

Bruce raised a brow, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"D-Danny? No! We're just friends! And yea my name is Sam." She looked at him shyly from beneath her shining black hair, "and you're Bruce…"

"Duh." He stretched into a grin, "Want my number?"

Danny jumped in again, and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna be late Sam! Did you get your food or what?" glaring at Bruce as he spoke

"No," he gazed right back at Danny's piercing blue eyes with some interest, "but she's got my number, here ya go." Slipping a piece of paper in her palm as he shook her hand, "nice meeting you Sam."

Her pale skin tinted red as she smiled a sweet goodbye. "Ok ok, you can wipe that look off your face, he's gone!"

She turned to Danny, who's eyes were glaring at her suspiciously, she could only ask, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing…" he tried to think of something to say, "You just were being too friendly with him that's all."

"That's all! What's it to you if I'm friendly or not?"

He stopped walking and folded his arms, "Well for one thing, he's too old for you!"

"Too old! You don't even know his age!"

"Come on, he looks older than 18!"

She threw on a dignified air, "I'm sorry that unlike you and Tucker, I prefer the intellectually capable"

"What…? You mean…? Paulina?"

"Well done Danny." She stormed towards the theater and Danny caught up with her desperately, "Look, just throw away that number."

"Are you kidding? I'm calling him tonight!"

"Sam! Don't be STUPID!"

"screw you danny!" She yelled and stomped away angrily, leaving Danny and Tucker gaping after her with surprise. "What was all that about?" Tucker was clueless.

Dash and his friends laughed as they passed by, "looks like the couple got in a fight!"

Danny's eyes flashed green in anger, but faded away as he sighed, "Oh man…Tuck… hopefully this'll blow over soon."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter, but I have big plans for Bruce 


	3. yea he likes me, so what

Chap 3

"Yea so a guy likes me… SO WHAT!" She stormed through the house, hair flying widely and her violet eyes blazing. The cat cocked its head in confusion and then leaped out the way of her angry clomping. "For once someone is paying attention to me, unlike my so called best friends that didn't even flicker an eyelash when I was in trouble, when Dash and his loser friend were…." She slammed her bed room door in frustration. "… NEVERMIND!" Flopping on her bed, she rubbed her face and stared at the ceiling.

"Why is everything so lame…" she muttered, fingering the phone. She didn't need to look for his number, it was memorized.

Suddenly the phone shrilled in her hand. Startled, she picked it up, "Hello..?"

"Hi Hon, hows it going?"

Sam's eyes lit up, "Hi mom! When are you coming back?"

"Sorry Sam, not for another two weeks, there's a couple conferences that just turned up spur of the moment…wait… hold on a sec honey…"

Her daughter pressed her ear against the phone, and heard faint mumbling in the back ground. "sorry about that hon"

"Who's that?"

"What? Oh! No one dear, there's no one here. Ok well look, I have to go soon, is the house alright?"

"Yes."

"Ok good, I-"

"I'm alright too."

"Oh yes, well just fabulous, I'll call you in a week. Bye dear" And with a click the room was returned to silence.

Gazing into her blue walls for a moment she thought she saw a flash of green. But it was nothing. Before she knew it she had dialed the number and a deep voice came through the phone. "Hello."

"Hi Bruce?"

"Hey….?"

"Its S-Sam…"

She could feel his smirk on the other line, "Heyyy babe, whats going on?"

"Nothing…. I'm just… bored."

"Awesome, well we should hang out."

"Tonight?"

"Uh.. no I'm currently engaged tonight, I've got some college crap on but, how about tomorrow?"

She had school tomorrow. "Sure."

She hung up and lay back on her bed. She was nervous to see the tall handsome man with the dark eyeliner and constant smirk, but it was an excited nervous. Feeling a tiny bit happier she closed her eyes with a smile, the lightening smashing outside with enthusiasm, the rain pouring dangerously hard on the asphalt.

The next day at school, Danny Fenton emerged out of the crowded hallways with a dark eyes and a weary expression. He greeted his friends, Tucker and Sam with a wave of his hand and then slumped against the lockers.

"Busy night?" asked Tucker

"You said it, I had ghost fighting _and_ my parents to deal with after that," he rubbed his eyes, "I swear I need a break."

"We all do." Mumbled Sam in a voice in which no one else could hear, or bother to pay attention to.

Tucker grinned as striking blonde girl walked by, "Whats going on?" Sam shivered. Men. The blonde girl barely flicked her eyes at him, "whatever"

"Tucker Foley baby, that's TF as in too-"

"Shut up." Sam snapped. They walked outside in silence, and found the tall striking goth standing an inch from the lawn of the campus. Not completely trespassing, but in a sense he was. "Bruce…" she breathed. Tucker slowed his pace, Danny quickened his.

"What is he doing here?" he snapped.

She just smiled, "I'm going to hang out with him"

"What?" his eyes flashed green, "no you're not!" but before he could react he breathed out a blue wisp of smoke. With a groan, he looked around; a green foamy creature emerged out of the tree, squawking oddly, its wings flapping wildly.

Running behind Tucker, he emerged back out with his flashing silver hair and tanned skin clashing against his glowing green eyes. He got ready to lunge at the bird, but not before glaring at Sam, who could only take a step back, and then quickly walk towards Bruce.

Bruce was in awe as he watched the ghost boy fly up into the air and attack the monster with furious maneuvers. "Oh wow! Is that inviso-bill?"

"Yea, it is, we should probably get out of the way." He took her hand and she smiled confidently, but her insides were gnawing away with anxiousness.


	4. lacking in faith

Chap 4

* * *

After that, life did not get any easier for Danny. Fighting ghosts became a daily struggle, barely getting home before midnight he had to leave again to fight more ghosts. Jazz was worried about him as he entered the house with tired circles under his eyes and a worn in expression. He was getting thinner, and easily agitated. He hadn't been in sight for ages, and Maddie and Jack were starting to get on his case.

Danny was seated on the couch, as his parents hovered over angrily, "I just don't understand what your problem is young man." He just looked to the floor.

"Answer your mother"

"What do you need?" he shrugged, "what is it you want me to say?"

She bent down to his level and squeezed his knees desperately, "I want reassurance."

"From what…?"

They looked to each other, Danny sensed their nervousness. What were they so afraid of? What could he possibly do to make things better? It wasn't his fault he was a ghost boy. It was out of his hands.

"Danny, Danny pay attention!" Maddie snapped her fingers angrily, and he raised his eyes with a start. "What? Oh sorry."

She creased her face in sadness, "Oh god, what's wrong with you? Is it drugs Danny? please just tell me."

"WHAT!" he spluttered, wide eyed "You think I'm on drugs?"

"Well what do you suppose we think? Your grades are worse than ever! You're barely ever awake! And just look how awful you look!" bellowed Jack. "Pull yourself together son!"

Danny blinked helplessly, he had never seen his father this angry before, or his mother this upset.

"I-I'm sorry." He said helplessly, "I-I just… I don't know what to say."

"Tell us you're not doing drugs."

He averted his eyes because his mother was crying and he couldn't take it. "I'm not, look I have to go upstairs, can I please?"

With a defeated sigh, his father motioned him away. Danny shuffled past Jazz, feeling her eyes follow him up the stairs sadly. Since when was he such a burden.

* * *

Tucker Foley lay on his bed, snapping his fingers to the music blaring on his headphones. It was 10 at the night and he was still in hisday clothes, the shoes hanging from his feet lazily. He had been doing this since he came home from school. He just loved music and how it managed to effectively replace all the reality that surrounded him. It was like meditation.

It wasn't until he felt the cold air fill his room that he finally opened his eyes, to see the miserable ghost boy's face staring straight back into his.

"Danny! You scared me!"

"Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing his face over. Tucker cocked a sympathetic brow and threw his headphones off. Danny looked like he could barely stand.

"You look so bad."

"I know… that's what my parents keep telling me. I just couldn't stay in that house tonight, my family think I'm doing drugs."

It was almost laughable. "Wow man.. out of all the things."

"but can you blame them? I mean look at me! I'm so out of it, I've barely slept or ate, and my strength is down."

"Yea, and you need all the strength you can get." He got up and shuffled through his CD collection, "I mean… you can't fight all those phantoms and _lose_"

"I know." He groaned, shoving his face in his hands, "but I can't keep this up… I need something."

"Like what?"

He gnawed his lips, as the rhythm of hip hop filled the room. "I dunno… like.. a boost... aren't there some kind of…. substances… that can give you energy?"

"You mean like drugs." He replied flatly

"I guess…."

"Don't be stupid."

Danny frowned, "Oh come on Tuck! Every day I have to fight ghosts AND keep up in school AND deal with idiots like Bruce… "

Tucker nodded in understanding. A day ago, when they had seen Sam last, she was stumbling towards her house with messy hair and smudged make up. Tucker could feel Danny blazing furiously. They called to her from across the street but she only looked at them with glazed eyes and then walked inside the darkness that was her house.

Tucker had to wrestle Danny to the ground to prevent him from entering.

* * *

Oh man, I haveway more to the storybut I gotta go out now. Its summer you know, get off the computer and go to the BEACH 


	5. its all a question of preference

Authors note: I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but it keeps you hanging on eh? Also, I'm having a bit of trouble keeping within the moral lines, but I can't help myself. So if I add a few swear words, sex scenes, or drug content, I'm sorry, it's just how I roll

* * *

Chap 5

Bruce was quite old, just as Danny had first said, but Sam didn't let that faze her. He was a college student, with a short attention span and an interest in the dark subcultures, soon enlightening her with a new genre of music and activities that varied from concerts to underground clubs. She was fascinated with this new, older, more mature world and adored Bruce near and far.

Her locker soon became littered with pictures of him, little smiles played on her face whenever she daydreamed in class, and Paulina no longer seemed to faze her. Only Danny did.

"Snap out of it!"

She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker, "what is it Danny!"

"I'm trying to tell you something! About my parents!"

"What? about drugs? Tell them its no big deal."

Danny blinked, "what? what do you mean?"

She threw on an air of superiority and began to walk away, "nothing, child."

"Oh sammie..." he groaned catching up with her, "dont tell me he's making you do that-"

"He's making me do nothing." she snapped, "we understand each other and he knows what I'm into."

"Yea right."

"Hey Samantha!" hissed a cruel voice from across the hall, usually she would have squeezed an eye shut and prepared for oncoming insults, but instead she smiled "Yes Paulina!"

"I heard you have a new goth boyfriend! How hideous!" her friends giggled.

Samantha only maintained a smile and walked away, "Go find a dildo to play with"

Gasping, Paulina turned to Danny with anger, "Tell your stupid wench ex-girlfriend that she'd better watch her back."

"Yea!" sang the others, and marched away. Danny groaned to the floor. Sam had gotten so confident.

* * *

Not that it was such a bad thing, Sam always needed a little boost to help her stand up against those who tormented her. But it seems like she's learned a bit too much from Bruce. He showed up to school today. With a Mohawk now and little eyeliner. He was quite handsome, but if you were a college student and you were still in the goth scene then that didn't say much about your intelligent. And that was another thing, he was in COLLEGE. 

"You're 14 Samantha, he's what, 19?" snapped Tucker after Bruce left them.

"that's only 5 years!"

"Only!" Danny was losing his cool, again.

Tucker always had to sooth him but lately, his temper was getting tested too, "You're being so stupid Sam!

"ME stupid? You're the C average losers!" Their jaws dropped, what a bitch. Sam didn't even flicker an eyelash, "whatever." She mumbled, beginning to ink little hearts on her wrist. Her eyes were glazed again, and she kept wiping her nose.

"what are you ON!" yelled Danny causing the entire cafeteria to look over.

Sam blushed, "nothing Danny, just butt out"

Tucker cocked a brow, "so… are you seeing Bruce-y tonight?"

"Why yes I am as a matter of fact." She wiped her nose again, Danny gritted his teeth furiously.

"And what are you going to do?" continued Tucker.

"We're going to a party"

"college party I bet"

"Why yes."

"I'm sure you fit in real well."

"I do actually." She snapped, "I'm with people who actually appreciate my uniqueness and don't PUT DOWN EVERY LITTLE THING I SAY!"

Oh man. She was really losing it. "Calm down Sam!"

"I will NOT CALM DOWN! JUST… leave me alone!" Pushing her untouched meal aside she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the cafeteria,.

"It's a combination of drugs and depression." Stated Tucker flatly. Danny rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Tuck."

"Want proof? Check her bag"

Swiftly but surely, Danny snuck into her classroom during third period. She was scribbling angrily onto her paper, as the history teacher droned on. Extra cautious because Samantha had been around him long enough to detect him in ghost mode, he grabbed her bag and flew out unseen. Tucker was waiting for him outside.

Delving into its contents they found books on wiccanism, notes to Bruce never delivered, and a small plastic bag filled with white power. "Cocaine! I knew it." Hissed Tucker. They heard footsteps behind and Danny quickly stuffed it in his pocket. "I don't trust this Bruce kid, and I don't trust this party she's going to tonight."

"Me either, enough is enough."

Danny returned the bag and shuffled back to his own class. Letting out a yawn he knew his legs would collapse beneath him if he went any further. Only an hour ago was he drained of strength from fighting more villainous ghosts. He couldn't keep this up. Fingering the drug in his pocket he held his breath. Should he do it? What other choice does he have? It was only a matter of time before next set of ghouls appear. With hesitant and tired steps, he entered the bathroom.


End file.
